A new week, a new Monday
by Kruzer
Summary: Seth had the best night of his life, now he has to confront 3 girls on Monday, is it all smiles? or do they even remember what happened?
1. A new week, a new Monday Part I

Howdy, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction story. Enjoy!

A new week, a new Monday.

By Kruzer

Chapter 1

Seth jumped out of bed, for it was the best day of the year for him, today was Monday, the day where he could show off to all the people at school that he was a now the man. He put on his geeky top, chequered of course, slipped on his jeans and put on his brand new pair of Etnies shoes; Lo-Cut II the box was labelled.

"Morning mum" Seth gasped as he ran into kitchen realising he was late for school.

"C'mon were going to be late again!" said Ryan as he walked walking out the door, "If you going to be seeing Anna before school I suggest you hurry the hell up".

"Alright I'm coming" said Seth as he grabbed his readily made lunch and an apple that Kirsten had prepared for him.

"Have fun today boys" she yelled as they ran out the door.

"You know, you and Marissa really look good as a couple, I can you two being together for a while"...

"A while?" said Ryan in a questioning tone,

"Yeah a while, like as in a couple years... but first you got to find out what you are going to do with your life you know, you can't live with me your whole life" laughed Seth.

"Don't worry I'll be moving out as soon as I get everything together and can rent my own place, like Jimmy Cooper, his life is starting to get back on track and Marissa seem happier everyday"

"Just make sure you don't screw it up! Because she's a great girl man, apart from not caring about me for 16 years even though I lived next dor to her I still think she's great, we have been through too much to start hating each other now..."

They both laughed as they entered the school grounds puffing after a speedily walk on what had to be the sunniest day the harbour had ever seen. Seth stepped on his board and rolled towards the where Anna was sitting, giving her a grin as he remember what they did on Saturday night.

"Hows Anna today?" Seth said in a sarcastic voice.

"She's still getting over what happened on Saturday night".

Saturday was the craziest party the students from Harbour school had ever seen, 300 people crammed onto the beach partying into the early hours of the morning, it was the Independence Day party and more woke up on the sand then in their beds, Seth on the other hand, woke up with 3 girls.


	2. A new week, a new Monday Part II

A new week, a new Monday.

By Kruzer

Chapter 2

While Seth was overjoyed about the reputation he would get after the 'good time' a couple nights ago, Ryan was a little more subdued then normal, he dawdled to his first class, biology, not the best way to start the week but at least he got to see Marissa, he dropped his bag down on the desk and took a seat.

"Late again Ryan?" said Mr Stevens, making Ryan uncomfortable.

"Sorry it won't happen again, Seth was late getting out of bed and..." before he could finish his sentence someone yelled "I would be too if I had Anna, Summer and Lisa at once!"

Everyone laughed, Marissa smiled and Ryan chuffed at the thought of Seth being the man for once, remembering what Kirsten said to Seth on thanksgiving "we always knew you were a late bloomer honey" and bloomed he did.

At the end of class Ryan went to get a Drink from the cafeteria, saying hello to Luke on the way and as he payed for the drink, he looked over his shoulder seeing Summer siting by herself dejected and looking upset.

"Why so gloomy?"

"Some guy came up to me asking if I wanted to be in a porn video, ewww"

"Oh I see, that's not something to be overjoyed about"

"Yeah I know and what makes it worse is that I can't even remember what happened on Saturday night, all I know is that I woke up on the floor of Seth's room and Anna was next to Seth on his bed"

"Ah about that, do you know Lisa Warrington? She was there as well..."

"That slut? What was she doing there!..."

"Um the same thing you were doing there"

"Chino, what are you talking about, stop confusing me, I still have a headache after from the hangover I had on Sunday morning!"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you but, I guess you will find out anyway, okay, on Saturday night, you, Anna, Lisa and Seth all had what I like to call an 'Orgy'"

"You're fucking joking!?"

"Unfortunately, no!"

Summer stood up sharply, pulling her short skirt down swiftly to make sure no-one would get any cheap looks, "okay Ryan who else knows?"

"Well, by now, I'm guessing CNN".


	3. A new week, a new Monday Part III

A new week, a new Monday.

By Kruzer

Chapter 3

At lunch Seth was sitting by himself reading Phantom comic No. 312, Anna saw him and started to walk towards him, but as she was walking closer and closer, Summer started to walk towards Seth also, and then as they stopped in front of him Seth looked up, Lisa then came and joined them.

"Why are people talking about me?" Anna yelled.

"Ummm what do you mean...?"

"You know what Cohen!" Summer said in an aggressive tone.

"Oh, if you're talking about Saturday night, then... thanks!"

"You asshole!" said Lisa.

"SHUT UP SLUT!" yelled Summer, turning to her and giving her the eye, Anna then turned to Summer putting her hand on her shoulder and turning her around.

"I thought Seth was mine? Obviously you don't know how to stay out of someone else's relationship"

"Excuse me? Seth is mine! You blonde haired bitch!" Summer grabbed Anna's hair and pulled it making Anna scream loudly, Lisa then grabbed the back of Summer's hair pulling it in the same way.

"STOP!" Seth stood up as the 3 girls stopped, "look I know you may have wished what happened on Saturday never happened, but I just want you three girls to know that, it was the best night of my life and if we can do it again I'm more then willing!"

The three girls looked at Seth in a weird way, Seth on the other hand stood there waiting for a response...

SLAP! Summer gave Seth the hardest backhand ever, SLAP! Followed by Anna with a forehand, Lisa didn't slap Seth but instead grabbed his comic book and tore it up, and threw it over the edge down to the pond.

"Nooooo that was the limited edition!"

"You're a dork Cohen!" all three said at once turning around, walking off in their opposite directions.

Ryan walked over to Seth who had 2 red cheeks and a damaged ego, after all it had been the first time he had been beaten up by two girls yet alone one, and on top of that, No. 312 of 'The Phantom' was ruined.

"Seth, you have a lot to learn about women"

"Tell me about it, well at least I got to loose my virginity in the best possible way..."

"Yeah, but I gotta tell you, four is better then three."


End file.
